


Narben

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [25]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Happy, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3„Was hat dich hierher geführt?“Stumpf blickte er auf.Leblose Augen streiften mich.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203
Kudos: 1





	Narben

**Author's Note:**

> Nix meins. Und Geld bekomm' ich auch keins.

„Was hat dich hierher geführt?“

Stumpf blickte er auf.  
Leblose Augen streiften mich. 

Erschrocken wich ich zurück.   
So eine Leere ist mir noch nie begegnet.  
Und das, obwohl ich scheins schon ewig hier bin. 

Der Neue hob langsam seine Arme.   
Die langen Ärmel rutschten etwas zurück.  
Und entblößten tiefe Narben.  
Narben, die wie ich sah, noch weiter den Arm hochgingen.

„Er ist tot. Ich nicht.“

Das waren die einzigen Sätze, die er hier je sprechen sollte.

Ich musste trocken schlucken. 

Der Neue senkte seine Arme wieder.  
Starrte hinaus aus dem Fenster.

Der Regen fiel.  
Grau in grau. 

Der Neue blieb auch weiterhin stumm wie ein Fisch.   
Nicht ein Wort war aus ihm herauszubekommen.   
Immer nur saß er teilnahmslos in seiner Ecke.  
Schaute aus dem Fenster. 

Stille Resignation gepaart mit tiefer Trauer umgaben ihn wie einen schweren Mantel. Jeder der in seine Nähe kam, senkte bedächtig seine Stimme. Es geschah ganz automatisch. Denn trotz allem strahlte der Neue eine gewisse elegante Autorität aus. 

Die Schwestern behandelten ihn äußerst zuvorkommend.  
Auch das geschah unbewusst.   
Und niemand nahm es ihnen wirklich übel. 

Doch er schien das mit einer gewissen Selbstverständlichkeit hinzunehmen. Oder war es einfach nur Ignoranz?  
So wie er auch den Rest seiner Umwelt nicht wahrnahm?  
Hatte wirklich der Tod eines einzigen Menschen ausgereicht, ihn soweit in sein Innerstes zu treiben? Sich selbst zu verstümmeln? Oder gar sich selbst umzubringen?

Manchmal sehe ich ihn gedankenverloren mit dem Anhänger um seinen Hals spielen. Jener hatte die Form einer auf der Spitze stehenden Pyramide und hatte vorn, wie ich inzwischen aus meinen Recherchen wusste, das Auge des Horus eingeprägt.

Bedeutete ihm der Anhänger etwas?  
Oder warum haben die Pfleger ihm das Schmuckstück, trotz der scharfen Kanten noch nicht abgenommen? Gepaart mit seiner Suizidgefährdung könnte das tödlich enden. Aber bis jetzt ist er ja noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen. 

Soweit wie ich das beurteilen kann, bekam der Neue keinen Besuch.

Niemand schien ihn zu vermissen.   
Niemand schien sich um ihn zu kümmern. 

Aber irgendwer musste doch die Rechnungen bezahlen?  
Schließlich war das hier eines der renommiertesten Anstalten dieser Art?  
Der Staat würde mit Sicherheit nicht soviel in einen verhinderten Selbstmörder investieren. 

Was war das Geheimnis des Neuen?

Dann, ca. ein Jahr nach seiner Einlieferung, bekam er endlich Besuch. 

Er saß wie immer in seiner Ecke im Aufenthaltsraum.   
Stierte aus dem Fester.   
Bekam nichts aus seiner nähren Umgebung mit. 

Als ich seinen Besucher erkannte, stockt mir doch schier der Atem.   
Kein geringerer als Seto Kaiba saß da neben dem Neuen auf der Bank.   
Das erklärte dann natürlich auch, wieso er sich einen Aufenthalt an so einem exklusiven Ort leisten konnte. Seto Kaiba persönlich zahlte!  
Aber was hatte der mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?

Seto berührte den Neuen flüchtig am Arm.  
Versuchte so seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen.   
Als sich die stumpfen Amethyste auf ihn legten, versuchte er zu lächeln. 

Doch es blieb ihm im Halse stecken.   
Die Trauer um den Neuen herum war einfach zu groß.   
Ein Lächeln würde dort nur wie eine Farce wirken. 

Und dann geschah etwas, womit nun wirklich keiner gerechnet hatte.  
Der Neue vergrub seinen Kopf an Seto Kaibas Brust und fing an zu weinen. 

Trockene Schluchzer und Schniefer entrangen sich seiner Kehle.  
Schüttelten seinen mageren Körper. 

Es klang, als hätte er es viel zu lange unterdrücken müssen.   
Als hätte er vorher nicht die Kraft dazu finden können. 

Und welch Wunder, Seto Kaiba schlang seine Arme um den gepeinigten Körper. Wiegte ihn sacht hin und her. Murmelte beruhigende Worte. Strich ihm behutsam über den Rücken. 

Als die Schwestern mit einer Beruhigungsspritze anrückten, schüttelte er vehement seinen Kopf. Er verweigerte die Ruhigstellung des Neuen, was ihn von dessen Klammergriff befreit hätte. Stattdessen verstärkte er seine Umarmung. Und wartete, bis sich der Neue von selbst beruhigt hatte. 

Die Sonne ging inzwischen im goldenen Glanz unter.  
Der Neue saß wieder allein an seinem Platz. 

Doch nicht für lange.   
Seto Kaiba hatte nur kurz mit dem Arzt geredet.   
Dann kam er zurück.   
Half dem Neuen beim Aufstehen und führte ihn hinaus.   
Hinaus in die Freiheit. 

Hätte er das besser nicht gemacht. 

Keine drei Wochen später sehe ich in den Nachrichten, dass sich ein Selbstmörder vom Kaiba- Tower in die Tiefe gestürzt hatte.   
Es wurde auch ein Bild gezeigt.  
Und es war der Neue.


End file.
